Being Strong
by spencer2345
Summary: "She's doing all of this for me. For Cammie. Even in times like this she's still worrying about us" Abby said, looking at her sister, wondering what she did to deserve someone like her.
1. We Need to Talk

A/N: Abby tells her sister the news about her husband. But Rachel being Rachel, she's refuses to breakdown in front of her sister and instead is the strong one. Abby knows her sister all too well and asks the only person she knows Rachel would open up to to be there for her when her walls come tumbling down.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

"Rachel" Abby said, her voice fading away as she looked at her sister, "We need to talk".

The look on Rachel Morgan's face was one Cammie Morgan never wanted to see again. She smiled softly at her aunt, trying to give her strength to say the words that she could never say to her mother. As she left the room, the door closed with a soft click.

"Abby?" Rachel asked her sister, her grip on Joe's hand tightening slightly.

"Rach, sit down" Abby said.

"Why?" Rachel immediately shot back, though inside a small part of her knew why. But she refused to believe it. Not until she had proof.

"Rachel. Please" Abby said and something in her voice made the headmistress obey. Joe moved over, giving her space on the bed, their hands still interlocked. Abby sat next to her, holding her other hand as she looked at the both of them.

"Rach, I'm so sor... I have some bad news for you" Abby managed to choke out, trying her best not to start crying. Rachel just looked at her, face unchanging as she patiently waited for her sister to continue.

Abby looked at Joe and that's all she needed to do to tell him that Matt was gone. That he was dead. He squeezed Rachel's hand, trying his best to comfort her from the news he knew was to come. Abby was playing with her sister's wedding band, twirling it around the slim finger it so perfectly sat on. Taking a deep breath, she finally looked up at Rachel. She smiled sadly at Abby, knowing what she was going to say yet still there was that small part of her that was hoping she was wrong.

"Matt's dead" Abby said, not saying anything else because that's all she could say.

She expected her sister to fall to her knees and cry. She expected her sister to hug her until she succumbed to exhaustion. She was prepared to be the strong one this time. She didn't expect her sister to squeeze her hand and say, "I know".

"What do you mean you know?" Abby quickly asked, unsure what was happening to her sister. A tear escaped Rachel's eye, but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Because death was the only thing that could keep him from us" she said, looking at Joe who smiled, knowing it was true. Abby stared at the two of, they both knew all this time.

"I didn't believe it" she said.

Abigail Cameron never expected that _she_ would be the one crying, falling into her sister's embrace as she let her emotions over take her. Silent tears streamed down the headmistress' face as she held her sister, closing her eyes as she felt Joe wrap an arm around her.

"I know Abs. I know" she whispered to her sister as she kissed her forehead.

"You were always the strong one Rach. Always" she said against her neck. Her only reply was to tuck a strand of hair away from her sister's face.

"It's gonna be ok" Rachel said as she felt her sister start to fall asleep in her arms.

"Rach come here" Joe said, moving so that there was enough space for the two women. Rachel laid down next to him, her sister in her arms. She felt another wave of tears threatening to fall. She hated seeing her sister cry. Ever since they were little she always did everything she could to not make that happen. Seeing her so weak and vulnerable...she had to be the strong one.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" Joe asked her.

"I can't remember" she replied, feeling sleep tugging on her tired mind, not caring how ironic that statement sounded.

"You should get some, because your daughter will need her mother" he said and she was about to get up.

"Cammie" she said, thinking of how her daughter was taking the news.

"She's with Zach" Joe said and she knew that her daughter was in good hands.

"She'll come to you Rach. When she's ready" he added before grabbing his crutches, standing up and walking over to the couch. Rachel smiled, suddenly wondering when Joe Solomon became so wise before she drifted off to sleep.

It was 5 p.m. when Abigail Cameron woke up, having the best sleep she's had in a long time.

"Rach?" she asked, seeing her sister asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked from the couch, turning the volume of the TV down.

"Better" she said smiling as she got up. She made her way to the door, but stopped before opening it, turning around.

"Joe?" Abby said, causing him to look at her.

"She's not as ok as she says she is". A look of confusion crossed his face.

"She's doing all of this for me. For Cammie. Even in times like this she's still worrying about us" Abby said, looking at her sister, wondering what she did to deserve someone like her.

"Be there for her when she wakes up?" she asked because she knew when Rachel was alone, _that_ was when all her walls would crumble down, leaving her with more pain than a single person could deal with, _should_ deal with alone. Her sister would need someone. And Abigail Cameron knew Joe Solomon would be that person.

"Promise"

* * *

A/N: Part 2 will be coming up soon :) Reviews make my day! Please be nice


	2. I'm Here for You

Rachel Morgan woke up to the sweet sound of silence. Sighing she closed her eyes, savoring the precious moment. Glancing at her clock she saw it was early dawn, the slightest of the sun's rays creating an orange hue against the brightening sky. Slowly she got up, stretching her body, having overslept for too long. That's when it hit her. Last night wasn't a dream. Her husband was dead. Her movements froze, leaving her sitting on the bed. She placed her forehead in her hands, feeling the pain starting to overtake her.

"You know, sunrise is always better when you see it outside" a voice said from her balcony and she looked up, not surprised at all.

"You would know" she answered, looking at Joe Solomon. She noticed the two cups of coffee in front of him and couldn't help but smile as she got up, walking towards him.

"Thank you" she said as he handed her a cup. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes, letting the bitter taste distract her mind from the lingering pain.

"Rach" Joe called softly, and she placed her cup down, leaning on the banister as she watched the world slowly awake from its deep slumber, the sky lightening ever so slightly. Sighing, he put his cup down, trying to find the right words to say.

"You haven't really... you need to let... Rach I'm here for you" he finally said. Rachel held back the urge to roll her eyes. Joe Solomon was never a man for words. Indeed he could take out a person with a single blow but when it came to words, that would be his death.

"I know Joe. I know" she answered, resisting the urge to lay her head down on his shoulder. She was wondering how comfortable he would be when his arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Taking a deep breath she gave in, laying her head on his shoulder. She loved the smell of his cologne, not to light yet not to strong, and it was 100x strong as she was only centimeters away from his neck. A treacherous tear escaped her as she slowly surrendered to the warm comfort her best friend was giving her. Joe felt her hot tear fall on his skin, making him tighten his arms around her.

"Rach, just let it go" he said, his voice barely above a whisper, wishing he could take away her pain. Rachel buried herself in his arms, hugging him as she felt her walls come crumbling down, her emotions engulfing her. She sobbed into his chest, letting go of the pain and sorrow that had accumulated over the years. Joe Solomon felt his own eyes start to water, holding his best friend as she cried her heart out, hating that he could do nothing to help her.

"I'm so sorry Rach. I'll always be here for you. Always" he said, feeling her pull back to look him in the eyes.

"Matt promised the same thing" she said, closing her eyes as she felt him wipe away her tears. He didn't know how to reply to her statement. His only response was to press his lips against her skin, kissing her last tears away. She leaned back into him, letting the sun's warmth offer her some solace as she heard Joe say, "Do you want me to tell Buckingham that you'll be taking the day off?"

"No, I'll be ok" she replied, enjoying the tender moment. Everything was peaceful, and nothing existed except for her and her best friend. Eventually the morning bell rang, and the footsteps of her students filled the mansion, sounds of laughter being heard.

"We should get going. People will start to think things if they see their CovOps teacher and headmistress missing" Joe said, causing Rachel to chuckle. Reluctantly she pulled back, standing up as she looked at the scenic view one last time. She felt Joe behind her, his hands resting on top of hers as he whispered next to her ear "I'll see you soon, headmistress" leaving her to get ready for the day.

"We love you Matt" she said to the open air, hoping Matt would hear her wherever he was. She couldn't help but to smile as she felt a gentle breeze before heading inside.


	3. Girls' Night Out

A/N: So this is just a look to how Cammie's holding up. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, added it to their favorites, etc. Happy 4th of July :D

* * *

The girls were at their table, eating dinner as usually when Tina interrupted the casual conversation Cammie was having with Bex.

"Cammie, you're mom and Mr. Solomon aren't at dinner _again_." she said. Ever since the funeral, the two have rarely been seen and when they were, they were always with each other. There have been rumors going around, but that was nothing new.

"Maybe they went to town" Cammie said, remembering how she saw her mom and her teacher leave one afternoon from her window.

"What would they be doing there?" Tina asked, persistent as ever.

"I don't know Tina" Cammie said, and she almost swore she saw Tina frown. "But you'll be the first to know" she added, seeing her smile. Eating her last bite, she got up, heading to her room.

"Cam wait up!" Bex called, Liz and Macey following behind her.

"Why'd you tell Tina that?" Liz asked her best friend.

"Because you know Tina. She wouldn't stop" Cammie answered.

"Cam, are you ok?" Bex asked, seeing her friend's step lighter than usual. She didn't answer, turning the knob to their room.

"Ok spill" Macey said, sitting down on her bed.

Cammie sat on her bed, sighing as she began "Two days ago, I saw my mom and Mr. Solomon leaving the school"

"And you didn't tell us until now because" Bex said as she sat next to Macey, Liz moving to sit next to Cammie.

"I thought it was nothing. I mean ever since the funeral, they've been with each other a lot" Cammie said, the last part trailing off. "I know they're close, its just now..."

"They seem closer" Bex finished for her.

"Maybe they're just two friends finding comfort in each other" Liz offered.

Macey chuckled, "Yeah _in_ each other" she said and Liz threw a pillow at her, causing her to fall back.

"Macey!" Bex said, only causing her to laugh more.

"What? Am I not allowed to speak my mind?" she said between laughs. Cammie rolled her eyes, watching as Macey sat up, calming down.

"You're right. I'm sorry Cam" she said and Cammie smiled at her.

"It's fine Mace" she added before lying down.

"Come on Cam, cheer up! If something was going on, wouldn't your mom tell you?" Bex said as she got up.

"Yeah she would" Cammie answered.

"Alright, enough of this moping. Let's have a girls night out. Actually being _outside_" Macey said, causing Cammie to sit up.

"Are you saying" Cammie started but Macey cut her off.

"Yes I am" she said.

"We're dead if anyone sees us leaving the school. _Especially _after curfew" Liz said.

"That's only if we get caught" Bex said with a mischievous grin.

"You're actually agreeing with Macey?" Cammie asked, unbelieving what she was hearing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Macey said, searching her closet for clothes.

"Nothing. Just that last time we did this, I ended up seeing my mom and Mr. Solomon slow dancing. Not to mention I was there with you-know-who." Cammie said.

"Relax. We'll be fine" Macey said, throwing a dress on the bed.

"Um Mace? Don't you think that's a little excessive?" Liz asked, looking at the long, one shouldered red dress adorned with diamonds by the strap.

"No; it's _perfect_ for the event we're going to" she answered, giving the other two a dress also.

"Where _are _we going?" Bex asked as Liz zipped Cammie's dress.

"Classified" was the only response they got.

* * *

"Holy crap Mace" Bex said, the girls sitting in Macey's private jet as it started its ascend.

"That's one hell of a place if we need to take this" Cammie said, the plane humming before it quieted down, the seatbelt sign turning off.

"There's a ball in Paris. Preston invited me and said I could bring a few friends" she said, smacking her lips together as she finished putting on lipstick. "Cam, you're next" she added, holding the lipstick in one hand.

"And he just told you now?" Liz asked, turning on the TV.

"No, he told me yesterday" Macey said, getting her eyeshadow out.

"Mace, you know I hate this stuff" Cammie said, preferring to go without makeup.

Macey rolled her eyes. "At least you'll be wearing powder" she said. It was more of a command than a statement.

By the time they got to Paris, it was 9 o'clock, the night cool with a full moon in the sky.

"Ladies, how's your French?" Macey asked as they reached the steps of the venue.

"Aussi parfait qu'il peut l'être" Cammie said before they walked in.


	4. Sparring

"I thought you might be here" Rachel said, leaning against the door of the Barn. Joe was working out, beating the life out of the punching bag.

"Have to stay fit, you know, for the ladies" he said, winking. Rachel laughed as she walked over to him, Joe wrapping his arms around her.

"You mean _lady_" she said, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Of course" he replied, kissing her. Just as he was about to kiss her again, Rachel took a step back.

"If you want another kiss, you're gonna have to earn it" she said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean headmistress" Joe asked, crossing his arms. He would've never expected what came next. Rachel took off her shirt, leaving her with only a sports bra and black yoga pants. He tried not to stare, but found that he failed miserably.

"Like what you see Solomon?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow, seeing Joe staring at her newly exposed skin.

"Very much" he answered, his eyes roaming her body, taking in every detail.

Rachel chuckled, walking to the mats as she rolled her eyes. Men...

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I came here for more than a kiss" she said, beginning to stretch.

Joe kept his eyes on her as he joined her, hands on her feet as she began sit-ups.

"Will you stop staring" Rachel said, seeing as his eyes were still on her.

"I can't help it. You're so hot" he replied, Rachel smacking him. Just as she was going to pull her arm away, Joe caught it, twisting it around her as he pinned her to the floor.

"Is this what you came here for _headmistress_" Joe said, his breath hot against her ear. Getting off her, Rachel stood up, regaining her posture.

"Actually yes _Mr. Solomon_. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my sparring partner today" she said smiling.

"It would be an honor" he said, bowing dramatically.

20 minutes has passed since they've begun and they were so into the match, they forgot that the next class was coming in, which Cammie was in.

Everyone watched as their headmistress and teacher spared, two living legends matched against each other. Bets were made on who would win. Of course, Cammie betted on her mother as did Liz and Ana. Macey and Bex sided with Solomon, along with Tina.

After a total of 30 minutes, Rachel had Joe pinned underneath her, Cammie's class erupting in applause.

"Mr. Solomon your getting old" Rachel said, looking at him pinned underneath her one last time before getting off him. Joe laughed, standing up.

"Alright, who got paid?" Joe asked his class, half of them raising the dollar bills in hand.

"Everyone with their hands down has no homework" Joe said, Bex yelling "Ha! Told you!" to Cammie as she high fived with Macey.

"Mom!" Cammie said, looking at her headmistress for help.

"Everyone with their hands up gets to skip his class" she countered, Cammie and Liz high fiving this time.

"Sorry guys, she's the boss" he told them, looking at Rachel.

"Wait so they really get to skip class?" Macey asked.

"Do you really think you're not going to get homework?" Rachel answered, the class groaning.

"I'll leave you to then. Have fun" Rachel said smiling, preparing to leave. Cammie hugged her mom, saying "I knew you'd win".

"Ladies, pair up, whoever gets the other pinned first wins" Joe said, the girls breaking up into groups of two.

"Thank you for the great match, Rachel" Joe said, holding her hand in his.

"Anytime Joe" Rachel replied, squeezing his before leaving.

Turning back around, Joe saw his class staring at him.

"Didn't I give you an assignment?"

* * *

A/N: Omg so sorry for the long update! I've recently been working on my other story 'Falling in Love' (check it out!). Anyways, I'll basically be updating whenever inspiration hits cuz that hasn't happened so much lately... Thank you so much for sticking with this and sorry for any mistakes! :)

~Spencer


End file.
